


Исключение из правил

by Loony_yellow



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что победит – любовь или наука?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исключение из правил

Болеть летом – одно из проявлений вселенского бесчестия. Именно так думает Свитс, сидя дома перед телевизором и попивая чай с лимоном. На его шее намотан старый тяжёлый шарф, ворсинки упираются в кожу, колются и щекочут, и это довольно мерзко. От шарфа жарко, хочется снять его и выкинуть куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы никогда не видеть. А после сесть прямо под стоящий в спальне вентилятор и долго наслаждаться ощущениями ветра на шее.

Болеть летом – неприятно и неправильно, и именно это говорит Лэнс входящей в квартиру Дейзи.

– Ну, Лэнс, ты сам виноват – съел целую упаковку мороженого.

Иногда её рационализм его пугает. Он представляет, как Дейзи становится старше и превращается в копию доктора Бреннан – такую же отчуждённую и далёкую от мира. Конечно, его Дейзи совсем не такая… Но ему кажется, что она хочет и стремится быть такой. С точки зрения психологии…

О, Боже, скоро он сам возненавидит психологию.

– Я просто очень люблю мороженое, – говорит он, чтобы не думать о чём-то серьёзном.

У Дейзи шея длинная и голос слишком громкий. Она слишком восторженная, слишком эмоциональная, слишком по-детски непосредственная. И Лэнс знает, что эта связь не приведёт, просто не может привести ни к чему хорошему, но всё равно верит в них. Разве не может настоящая любовь преодолеть все преграды? 

Любой психиатр с уверенностью бы сказал, что они не подходят друг другу – слишком уж они разные.

– Я люблю собак.

– У меня аллергия на шерсть.

– Индийская кухня?

– Ходил туда только ради тебя.

И дальнейшее – с точки зрения психологии – просто не имеет смысла. Ведь не имеет же, правда? Лэнсу впервые за очень долгое время хочется достать университетские конспекты и вычитать что-нибудь умное из них. Что-нибудь, что сможет помочь. Он знает, что это тоже бессмысленно, как и их отношения. Но соблазн слишком велик.

Дейзи садится рядом на диван и трогает его лоб.

– Температуры нет, – говорит. Милая, умная Дейзи.

Он кладёт голову ей на плечо и прикрывает глаза. Иногда любая наука даёт сбои, думает Лэнс. И, наверное, это неправильно, когда твоя девушка является ярким примером ошибочности некоторых суждений науки, который ты отдаёшь всю свою жизнь. Но ради Дейзи он готов сворачивать горы, сочинять стихи и доставать с неба звёзды.

– Слушай своё сердце, – говорил отец. – Слушай своё сердце и поступай так, как оно говорит.

И Лэнс слушает. В конце концов, исключения подтверждают правила, верно? Значит, они с Дейзи – то самое исключение из правил. Так бывает. И он не против.


End file.
